Steam
by FlamingInk987
Summary: It wouldn't be the first time that she had woken up to hearing a noise, only to find out she was simply in a limbo between a dreaming state and waking up. But she could still hear the shower running. The shower was definitely running. And that could only mean one thing. That JJ was currently naked and wet and in the shower.


**Steam**

Emily awoke and patted the empty sheets next to her, taking into account the fact that they were still warm, yet nobody was laying there next to her. She mumbled and opened one eye, glancing next to her. She sighed when her eyes, as she predicted, met an empty bed and rolled onto her stomach, nuzzling her nose into the pillow to breathe in the scent of her lover, too tired to bother about where the blonde woman had gone - or even what time it was for that matter - to climb out of bed.

Until she heard the shower running.

Emily's ears perked up and she lifted her head from the pillow, listening carefully in case it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She had only just woken up after all and if the shower wasn't actually running, it wouldn't be the first time that she had woken up to hearing a noise, only to find out she was simply in a limbo between a dreaming state and waking up. But she could still hear the shower running. The shower was definitely running. And that could only mean one thing. That JJ was currently naked and wet and in the shower.

That was definitely worth waking up for.

The brunette pushed the covers down to the end of the bed and slid off of the side, creeping across the carpet and silently slipping into the on-suit bathroom, thankful that the door to the bathroom was left open slightly ajar and that a certain blonde haired agent had her eyes closed and her back towards the entrance. Emily's eyes roamed across JJ's form appreciatively as an all too familiar warmth began to spread deep in her stomach. The older woman's ever darkening eyes took in the blonde's flushed skin, pert breasts as JJ moved sideways-on to Emily to wash shampoo from her hair, and soap suds and droplets of water that trickled down along JJ's neck, onto her breasts and over erect nipples. The blonde's hands were in her hair, her body left uncovered, her back arched and her head tilted back, leaving her body completely uncovered. A feral growl rumbled from deep in Emily's chest and before she even registered what she wanted to do, she was naked in the shower standing behind JJ.

Emily's hands gripped JJ's hips possessively as she pulled JJ against her, bringing their bodies flush together, peaked nipples and luscious breasts against the bare skin of the blonde's back. JJ gasped and jumped slightly in surprise but calmed on she realised who had climbed into the shower with her.

"Emily," JJ dropped her head back against the older woman's shoulder.

"Jennifer," Emily mumbled back as her mouth descended upon the expanse of skin that was the blonde's neck.

Emily's hands roamed over a toned stomach and over ribs and her fingertips delicately danced along JJ's sides. Her fingers teasingly brushed over the younger woman's nipples before moving down along JJ's stomach again, and then Emily ghosted her fingers over the apex of JJ's thighs. JJ shivered, moaned, and turned around in the brunette's arms, winding her hands into raven locks and bringing their lips together.

The hot spray of the shower fell down around them, steam rising up, as Emily gently pushed JJ against the glass of the shower wall. JJ hissed, the contrast between the almost scalding water and the cold glass causing her back to arc and her body to push into Emily's. Emily felt JJ's nipples become that much harder against her own and moaned, lacing her fingers with the blonde's, entwining their hands together, and pinning them against the shower wall, as she deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to move against one another's.

"Fuck," JJ breathed breathlessly against the brunette's lips as they broke for air, her hands pinned above her head by Emily's, her hips rolling forwards into her lover's. "Emily..."

Emily's nose briefly nuzzled against JJ's before their lips were once again against one another's and their tongues once again entwined. The older woman tilted her head and rocked her hips forward, slipping a thigh between the blonde's legs. Her tongue continued to languidly explore JJ's mouth; softly massaging the younger woman's tongue, flicking across the roof of her mouth and running along the back of JJ's teeth. JJ managed to slip her hands from Emily's and wound them into the brunette's hair, causing Emily to moan as she once again rocked her hips forward. Emily could already feel how wet JJ was, could already feel the copious amounts of liquid that the older woman knew had nothing do with the water falling down around them and the fact that JJ had been in the shower for a lengthy amount of time.

Emily pulled back to regain her breath and locked eyes with JJ's as she trailed a hand over JJ's abdomen to dip between the blonde's legs. The brunette's breath ghosed over the younger woman's lips as her fingers delved between JJ's folds; sliding over her clit, circling, briefly flicking and stroking, pinching her swollen bud between her fingers. Before she slid them lower and shallowly thrust inside JJ. She audibly purred and pressed her lips back to JJ's, capturing the younger woman's lower lip between her teeth once she pulled back. Emily pulled her fingers back and teased JJ's entrance, shallowly thrusting, but never giving JJ what she needed.

"Inside," JJ whimpered, her head falling back against the glass wall. "Please..."

Emily groaned and drew her tongue over the skin below JJ's ear as she thrust two fingers inside JJ, rocking her hips forward simultaneously to thrust them inside the younger woman even deeper. And then she set a rhythm. She thrust hard and fast, her palm grinding against JJ's throbbing clit as she rocked her hips forward, driving her fingers deeper into JJ and forcing her palm to grind more roughly against JJ's clit. Emily nibbled the skin below JJ's ear and then opened her mouth, sinking her teeth into the same spot and sucking hard, before releasing the skin and soothing with her tongue. And then she trailed her mouth down, along the column of JJ's throat until she reached JJ's breasts and was able to envelop one of the younger woman's nipples between her lips.

Emily could tell that JJ was already close; the blonde's nails were digging into her lower back as she clung onto her, and she was clenching tight around Emily's fingers. The brunette knew that it wouldn't take much to throw JJ over the edge. So she pushed her palm up roughly against JJ's clit, curled her fingers and searched, found, pressed against that spot inside her, and rocked her hips forward, allowing her to use just _that _much more pressure.

Just enough pressure to throw JJ over the edge. And JJ tumbled, fell, clung onto Emily desperately as her knees buckled beneath her and all of her muscles tensed and shuddered and clenched.

JJ panted against Emily's ear. "Fuck... Em, I..." JJ swallowed.

"I still want to taste you, Jennifer," Emily admitted. "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom," she continued as she pulled back a little so that she could lock eyes with JJ. "I can open your legs a lot, lot wider on the bed that in the shower..."

JJ opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Yeah," she eventually spoke. "Yeah, we should do that."


End file.
